


Ink

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Highschool AU, I know someone already did something like this, I read it and I really liked it, Ink, Ink AU, M/M, i enjoyed making it, its not gonna be anywhere close to how good that one is but still, marking au, thats why I'm making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever wonder why you randomly get bruises or scratches on your arm? An au were whatever markingings you get on your arm shows up on your soulmate.





	Ink

Something Matt loved doing most was not paying attention in class, it explained his grades on his report cards fairly well. 

Whether it's reading some Random words on the wall or looking at himself in the reflection of a nearby window it helped him move the day along. Today's time passer was drawing, no paper was nearby so his arm would have to do. A purple pen was the choice for the drawing of the day- what shall it be? The winning choice was his own name with hearts around it. 'Perfect!' He thought to himself. After admiring his handy work for quite a while Matt was met with Boredom once again but was soon met with excitement as he heard the bell ring for the next and final class, all that was being taught on was words that Matt would probably never use anyways so why pay attention- a quote that gets said every class usually with little tweaks. 

The start of the class was just dizziness and an asleep arm due to matts head being rested on it, the thought came to him halfway through that the ink smudged onto his beautiful face. He quickly sat up straight and observed his arm, his name was still perfect as ever yet there was something new. The word 'Tord' with several hearts around it took its place next to Matts name. What kind of witchcraft is this? Matt didn't remember writing anything along the lines of this, he doesn't even know anyone named Tord. This really confused him which helped the time pass even quicker and helping send the ginger home. 

After homework and several hours of admiring his beauty he thought back to what happened before, his arm. Matt looked down at it and noticed it was gone- what?! Now Matt was really confused. His own name was still in perfect condition so how did this happen. Matt decided to talk to his beloved friends about this dilemma. 

{LegendaryGingerMan joined the chat}

ColaMan: Tom No

Ilovesusan: Tom yes

ColaMan: Oh hey Matt 

Ilovesusan: Sup

LegendaryGingerMan: Hey guys so I have a question 

ColaMan: yeah?

Ilovesusan: No you can't legally marry yourself 

LegendaryGingerMan: No that's not it, it's just have you ever had something written on your arm...but you didn't write it?

Ilovesusan: Edd writes stuff on my arm all the time 

ColaMan: Lmao

LegendaryGingerMan: No!! That's the thing!!! No one touched my arm!!! The word Tord just appeared on my arm!!! 

ColaMan: What?

LegendaryGingerMan: Yeah!! I don't know what happened and now it's gone but I didn't wash it off 

ColaMan: Creepy, where did Tom go?

LegendaryGingerMan: Tom?

Ilovesusan: I'm still here, hey Matt. Check your private messages. 

LegendaryGingerMan: Kk?

{LegendaryGingerMan left the chat}  
{Ilovesusan left the chat}

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short, I didn't want to write a lot if not many people enjoyed it. Next chapter (if I make one) will be much longer and have more Tord in it!


End file.
